


Сёки-сёки!

by akino_ame



Category: Free!
Genre: Action, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рин уговаривает всех пойти в горы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сёки-сёки!

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано на первый день недельки Free!   
> 2) Много флаффа, вы предупреждены.   
> 3) Фраза песенки азуки-араи взята из Вики.   
> 4) География местности полностью выдумана!  
> 5) Бета - рыцарь Алекс.

На поход всех подбивает Рин.

— Будет весело! Целый день в горах, вокруг — ни души. Переночуем в палатках, а к вечеру Сасабе-сан заберет нас оттуда. Экзамены уже закончились, соревнования тоже. А ты, Хару, можешь денек и без воды прожить, — говорит он и поворачивает кепку козырьком назад. Нанасе пожимает плечами, Тачибана широко улыбается, а Соске, конечно, заранее не против. — Решено! — довольно выдыхает Рин. — Только представьте: горы, лес, палатки, свежий воздух…

— А тренер знает о своей миссии в этом походе? — осторожно спрашивает Тачибана.

Рин чешет в затылке, хлопает его по плечу и заговорщически подмигивает:

— Еще нет, но он же клевый мужик, скажем ему, что это наш последний шанс повеселиться всем вместе перед универом. Ведь разъезжаемся же, кто куда. Он не откажет.

Тачибана с сомнением кивает, Нанасе хмыкает, а Соске пожимает плечами. Он этого тренера видел всего-то пару раз, Рину виднее. 

— Макото, говорить будешь ты. У тебя лучше всех получится, да и ты на короткой ноге с тренером.

— Рин! — возмущенно вскидывается Тачибана. Рин кладет ладонь на его плечо, и тот тяжело вздыхает. — Ладно чего уж.

***

— У нас совсем нет денег, еле-еле на топливо наскребем, куда там такси нанимать... Пожалуйста, Сасабе-сан, помогите нам.

Тренер Сасабе чешет затылок, слушая сбивчивую просьбу Тачибаны, и соглашается с первого раза. Прав был Рин: отличный мужик, понимающий.

— Я еще Рея и Нагису пригласил, Рин, вы же не против? — Тачибана обезоруживающе улыбается, когда они выходят из здания бассейна. — Они обрадовались, Нагиса обещал устроить нам вечер страшилок.

Иногда Соске хочется встряхнуть его как следует, чтобы только стереть с лица эту улыбку. Ну не может человек быть таким понимающим и добрым. Или... может?

— Да уж, — подает голос Нанасе. — Лишь бы не как в прошлый раз.

А этого встряхнуть хочется куда чаще. Соске складывает руки на груди, вглядывается в лицо Нанасе и пытается понять, что же в нем такого. Отчего все вокруг носятся с ним, как с сокровищем. Смотрит — и все равно не понимает.

Тачибана тихо фыркает, и Рин переводит взгляд с одного на другого.

— А что было? Эй! Рассказывайте!

— Да ничего такого, Нагиса решил устроить вечер историй. И Рею пришлось рассказать кое о чем стыдном. А Хару — о своем романтическом опыте. 

В голосе Тачибаны — неприкрытая нежность, Соске даже неловко становится. Они с Нанасе обмениваются понимающими взглядами, и даже Рин больше ни о чем не спрашивает. Видно, тоже понимает, что это слишком личное. 

— Ну, ладно, если что, не дадим этому массовику-затейнику разойтись, — говорит он, и Соске согласно кивает.

Соске не слишком интересно обсуждение "кто что возьмет", но лучше послушать. В конце концов, пусть всего два дня в горах, но и к этому надо готовиться. Рин и Тачибана договариваются, Нанасе стоит рядом, вялый и безразличный, единственное, что вызывает у него интерес — будет ли там поблизости вода. Рин обещает мелкое озерцо, которое и не на всех картах-то есть, и Нанасе успокаивается.

Первые проблемы начинаются еще в городе. Им с Рином предписано быть у дома Нанасе с утра пораньше. Солнце заливает небо золотом, редкие облачка кажутся клочьями желтой ваты, и Рин раздраженно бросает: 

— Кажется, забыл дома карту. Черт. 

Да это же мелочь. Просто Рин слишком любит поспать по утрам, чтобы быть в хорошем настроении. 

— Ну и что? — невозмутимо спрашивает Соске, и тот обжигает его взглядом. — Слушай, мы не собираемся исследовать все горы в Японии. Просто расставим палатки где-нибудь в удобном местечке, разожжем костер и будем кормить насекомых. Зачем нам карта? Или ты рассчитываешь потеряться в трех соснах?

Рин, кажется, проникается его уверенностью, по крайней мере, хмурится меньше.

— Ну, где там они? — ворчит он и нетерпеливо притопывает ногой. Тяжелый рюкзак, который тянул вниз, стоит на земле, и Соске придерживает его за ручку. Ну и понабрали они с собой, хотя Соске сам перетряхивал этот рюкзак трижды, чтобы не брать лишнего. — Жалко, скамейки рядом нет.

Он присаживается на прохладную ступеньку, трет переносицу. Черт, и солнцезащитные очки остались на столе.

— Вон, идут уже, — Рин машет рукой в сторону, где и вправду появляются Тачибана и Нанасе. Они тяжело переваливаются с рюкзаками на плечах, смешные, похожие на пингвинов, и Соске прячет ухмылку. Осталось всего-ничего: дождаться Рюгазаки и Хазуки, и, самое важное, тренера, который сегодня за таксиста.

Потрепанный минивэн показывается минут через пятнадцать. Тачибана все это время душераздирающе зевает, прикрывая рот рукой, но Соске все равно кажется, что он вот-вот и сам начнет клевать носом. Нанасе, еще более угрюмый, с натянутой на глаза кепкой, и Рин, который, кажется, готов убивать. Отличная подобралась компания для отдыха в горах, ничего не скажешь.

— Доброе утра! — А вот Сасабе свеж и весел, словно только и делает, что встает по утрам ни свет, ни заря, хотя, может, так и есть. — О, а где Нагиса-кун и тот, второй, который с ним вечно?

— Доброе, — в ответ раздается нестройный хор голосов. 

— Идут, — тяжело вздыхает Макото и указывает рукой по направлению к морю. Там и вправду видны две фигурки с большими рюкзаками за плечами.

— Подберем по пути, — решает Сасабе, — а то они еле плетутся, так до обеда прождем. А у меня еще сегодня три группы по расписанию. Запрыгивайте скорее, вещи кидайте в багажник, места должно хватить.

***

Тренер оставляет их у широкой, мощеной камнями тропинки.

— Ну что, ребятки, заберу вас завтра вечером, чтобы к пяти часам спустились уже. 

Напоследок тренер сует Рину в руки пакет и, взметнув в воздух прелые иголки, его машина исчезает из виду.

— Что там, Рин-чан? — Хазуки подскакивает к нему и сует нос в пакет. Внутри — уже чуть растаявшие сосиски, от которых идет вкусный запах. Соске вспоминает, что не успел позавтракать с утра. — О, еда!

— Нагиса-кун, — тянет Рюгазаки, — ты только о еде и думаешь! Лучше оглядись, красота какая вокруг. 

Они негромко спорят, или даже переругиваются, и Соске недоуменно приподнимает бровь. И зачем только Тачибана пригласил их, если они начали ссориться, еще даже не ступив на тропинку в горы. Потом он замечает улыбку Тачибаны и то, что никто, кроме него, не обращает на них внимания, и понимает: то, что сейчас происходит, похоже на обычное их времяпровождение. Наверное.

— Отлично, — говорит Рин. — Так, теперь нам надо по этой тропинке примерно метров семьсот, и там, в стороне, будет классная полянка, на которой можно расставить палатки. Я видео на форуме смотрел, там отдыхали туристы, — поясняет он, поймав взгляд Нанасе. — Там и место для костра есть специальное. Видишь, я все предусмотрел.

— Да-да, — вздыхает Соске. — Будем стоять тут до самого вечера или все же поднимемся?

Рюкзак тяжелеет с каждым метром, будто кто-то невидимый набивает его камнями. Впереди маячат спины Рина и Тачибаны, остальные плетутся позади. Даже голоса Хазуки больше не слышно, только чье-то хрипловатое дыхание. Все устали, а тропинка все петляет между камней и деревьев, подъем становится все круче. Соске никогда бы не подумал, что семьсот метров с небольшим можно идти так долго. Он поправляет лямку рюкзака и незаметно потирает плечо. От особенного запаха леса даже голова кружится, солнечные лучи линуют воздух, застывают на стволах деревьев рыжими капельками смолы. Лес меняется, на смену сосняку приходят дубы. Теперь отчетливо ощущается запах сырости и прелой листвы.

— Почти пришли! — Рин сворачивает с тропы у дерева, между корней которого стоит серый камень. — Почти на месте.

Если не знать, где свернуть, то найти такую тропу было бы невозможно, по крайней мере, так кажется Соске. Она совсем незаметная, петляет между корней и стволов узким коридором. На щеку садится какое-то зудящее насекомое, и Соске утирается рукавом спортивной куртки. Вот же черт! В лиственных лесах всегда водится что-то кровососущее, лучше бы между сосен остались.

Тропинка делает крутой поворот, и Соске едва на врезается носом в рюкзак на спине Тачибаны. Тот присвистывает.

— Пришли, — слышится голос Рина, и Соске несильно подталкивает Тачибану.

— Иди вперед.

И когда тот проходит дальше, перед Соске открывается вид как с картины: полянка, окруженная деревьями со всех сторон, словно стенами. Невысокая трава, мелкие желтые цветочки усыпают землю. Даже ходить по ним совестно. Чуть дальше — выложенное камнями место под костер и услужливо раскинувшиеся ветви дерева, будто специально созданное укрытие от дождя и снега. Соске думает, что весь этот подъем того стоил.

Они неспешно разбивают лагерь. Соске и Тачибана расставляют палатки, Рин занимается огнем, а Хазуки и Рюгазаки отправляются за хворостом. Один Нансе бродит неприкаянным, и Соске думает: "Слабак. Отлично справятся и без него".

—Кстати, Рей-чан! — раздается возмущенный вопль. — А палатка где? 

— Нагиса-кун, я думал, ты взял палатку. 

— Но, Рей-чан! Мы же договаривались, что ты ее возьмешь! Вчера, помнишь? По телефону, ты еще сказал, что попросишь отца достать ее, и пожаловался, что вы совсем семьей в походы не ходите...

— Зато потом ты сказал, чтобы я не переживал, и ты сам возьмешь!

— Чего это они? — вполголоса спрашивает Соске, глядя, как Хазуки и Рюгазаки побросали хворост на краю поляны и теперь увлеченно спорят.

— Ох, Ямазаки-сан, плохое у меня предчувствие, — говорит Тачибана, и Соске от этого "Ямазаки-сан" передергивает. — Моя левая пятка подсказывает мне, что придется вам с Рином взять кого-то к себе...

Соске от неожиданности забывает, что хотел сказать.

Нанасе вносит свою лепту в общее дело во время приготовления обеда. Он сосредоточенно колдует над котелком, пристроенным над огнем. Выглядит собранным и внимательным, не таким, как обычно.

— Слава богу, скумбрию никто не взял, — тихо говорит Тачибана, встав рядом. Непохоже, что он обращается к Соске, скорее, говорит сам с собой. 

— Зато я видел банку ананасов, — так же тихо шепчет Рин, подошедший с другой стороны. — Так что будет нам тушенка с ананасами.

— Макото-семпай, я эту банку спрятал, — присоединяется к ним Рюгазаки, — в вашу палатку, чтобы наверняка.

Ну отлично, думает Соске, еще только с ананасами они не спали.

— Кстати, — хмыкает Рин, — вы же так и не решили, кто идет в нашу палатку...

Воцаряется тишина, даже Нанасе у котелка переводит на них взгляд. Впрочем, он быстро возвращается к прерванному занятию, словно его вопросы ночевки не касаются. Его и вправду не касаются, думает Соске, да он сам скорее в лес спать пойдет, под ближайшее дерево, чем будет ночевать с Нанасе в одной палатке.

— Рей-чан, — подает голос Хазуки.

— Что? 

— Это был не вопрос, а предложение, — жизнерадостно уточняет Хазуки. — Это же он забыл палатку, так что спать ему с нашими соперниками. Пусть заодно и контакты налаживает.

— Почему всегда я? Нагиса-кун?! — кричит Рюгазаки, и Соске настораживается. Они что, постоянно ходят к кому-то ночевать и решают, кто где спит? Или с кем им контакты налаживать... Соске мотает головой, пытаясь отбросить странные мысли.

— Потому что ты забыл палатку.

— Но, Нагиса-кун! Ты же мне сам сказал!..

— Хватит. — В их спор вмешивается Тачибана. Голос его звучит устало и обреченно. — Я с удовольствием разделю палатку с Ямазаки-саном и Рином, если они не будут против. 

— Я не против, — быстро говорит Рин и смотрит вопросительно на Соске. Он кивает. — Вот и отлично. — И когда все расходятся, Рин тихо произносит: — Макото — это еще не самый плохой вариант.

Соске согласен. Вон он, самый плохой вариант, за котелком приглядывает.

***

— Давайте рассказывать страшилки, — предлагает Хазуки, — чем страшнее, тем лучше! А можно я первый? 

Он не ждет ничьего согласия, и начинает заунывным тоном:

— Часто ли вы бываете в горах? — Хазуки обводит всех испытывающим взглядом. — Нет? Тогда вы должны послушать эту историю. Бывает, на подходе к отмелям горных потоков можно услышать странный звук. Будто кто-то стучит или... — он делает драматическую паузу, во время которой Рин успевает вставить:

— Конечно, стучит, это же потоком ворочает камни.

— Рин-чан! Нет, это азуки-арай, демон, который завлекает путников своей песенкой. Это маленькое, уродливое существо с большими желтыми глазищами, — Хазуки поднимается, размахивает руками, и языки пламени будто подыгрывают ему, то вспыхивая, то становясь меньше, — оно стучит своей посудиной и распугивает путников своими песенкой и видом. А если подойти к нему слишком близко, то он опрокинет вас в воду и заставит утонуть на отмели! Поэтому если услышите «Бобы ли буду я молоть, иль взять да пожрать человека плоть? Сёки-сёки!», бегите в другую сторону! Иначе вас ничто не спасет, — заканчивает Хазуки зловещим тоном. — Азуки-арай даже косточек от вас не оставит.

— Все перемоет? — уточняет Рин.

На поляну опускается тишина, прерываемая треском костра, а через секунду она сменяется громким хохотом. Рин держится за бока, Рюгазаки деликатно прикрывает рот кулаком, Тачибана улыбается, а сам Соске фыркает. Один только Нанасе не меняется в лице. Хазуки хмурится, корчит обиженную физиономию и опускается на место.

— Сами рассказывайте тогда! 

— Ты заходишь в черный-черный лес. Идешь по черной-черной дороге, подходишь к черной-черной избушке, открываешь черную-черную дверь, — тихо бубнит Нанасе. Соске прислушивается, остальные — тоже. — Заходишь в черную-черную комнату, в комнате стоит черный-черный стол. На столе стоит черный-черный гроб. Из этого гроба встает черный-черный человек... Он протягивает к тебе руки, — и тут Нанасе вскакивает и орет во все горло, схватив Рина за плечо: — Отдай мое сердце!

Рин тоже орет, скорее от неожиданности, чем от страха, и валится с бревнышка, на котором сидел. Нанасе падает за ним, на мгновенье и не разобрать, где чьи ноги. Рин стонет, Нанасе молчит, словно воды в рот набрал. Вокруг подскакивают все: Тачибана бросается поднимать упавших, Хазуки и Рюгазаки бросаются почему-то в палатку Рина и Соске за аптечкой, а Соске с удивлением отмечает, что на кукольном лице Нанасе тоже бывают эмоции. 

— Может, без страшилок обойдемся, Нагиса? — спрашивает Тачибана, когда все снова на ногах, и даже без последствий, не считая пары синяков. Соске снова удивляется, как он сохраняет спокойствие в этом дурдоме. — И так хорошо. Вечер тихий, костер, еда... Кстати, мы же сосиски Сасабе-сана не жарили, хотели же подрумянить на огне. 

Он вскакивает, разворачивает активную деятельность. Соске не понимает, зачем. Они все сытые, ну, он так точно. Чего у Нанасе не отнимешь, так это умения нормально готовить. К счастью, банку с ананасами припрятали, Соске уже наслышан о двух его пристрастиях в еде и уже решил категорически их не разделять. Еще отравится.

Когда Тачибана появляется с сосисками, нанизанными на тонкие веточки, Соске не разделяет его энтузиазм, но глядя, как все переключились со страшилок на сосиски, понимает, что у Тачибаны еще припрятана пара тузов в рукаве. Ну, по крайней мере, их детский сад он усмирить в состоянии.

***

— Ну, что, наверное, пора спать? — зевает Хазуки. Он тянет за собой Рюгазаки, и Соске с удивлением понимает, что у костра остаются только они втроем: он сам, Тачибана и Рин. — Спокойной ночи, ребята.

— Доброй, — говорит Рин. — Может, и мы пойдем.

Соске с сомнением косится на палатку. Там и вдвоем, честно говоря, не особенно повернешься, а уж втроем... Наверное, Тачибану одолевают те же сомнения, потому что он негромко говорит:

— Я, наверное, еще посижу, за костром вот пригляжу.

— Макото, не валяй дурака, — строго хмурится Рин. — Сидеть он собрался. Ну ничего, поспим так, зато не замерзнем. Чур я посередине, будете мне бока греть!

Соске поднимается, Тачибана с сомнением кивает.

В палатке и вправду места немного, Соске отодвигается к самому краю, тянет за собой плед — их у них два, — но отстраниться от плеча Рина все равно не выходит. Тот лежит на спине и дышит ровно, размеренно. Рядом ворочается Тачибана, кажется, у него те же проблемы. 

— Блин, заколебали, — шипит Рин, — что вы как маленькие! Закрывайте глаза и спите, а то спою ту дурацкую песню про фасоль!

Соске замирает — песен про фасоль ему хватило, Тачибана тоже больше не шевелится, кажется, внял угрозе.

— Вот и славно, — тихо говорит Рин и тянет плед Соске на себя, а Соске приходится привалиться ближе — мерзнуть совсем не хочется.

***

— А-а-а-а!

Утро начинается с громкого вопля. Соске от неожиданности подпрыгивает и стонет от боли — Рин двигает ему локтем по лицу. На мгновение темнеет в глазах, скулу сводит от боли. 

— Блядь! — рычит Соске, держась за щеку.

— Прости, — виновато говорит Рин, — не надо было под руку лезть.

— Лезть?!

— Ну не специально же я, просто от неожиданности. Надо же так завопить было...

— Что случилось? — Тачибана потирает заспанные глаза и пытается сесть. — Кто-то кричал?

Они втроем переглядываются, и Рин с Соске одновременно пытаются выбраться из палатки. Тачибана пыхтит позади.

— Мда, — выдыхает Соске.

— Лихо, да.

— Ребят, дайте вылезти, — Тачибана хлопает Рина по бедру. — Ого.

На поляне царит разгром: всюду валяются обрывки бумаги и пакетов, розоватые остатки, видимо, вчерашних сосисок. Рюкзаки будто когтями драли — из распоротого бока одного торчат какие-то разноцветные тряпки. Поляна выглядит так, словно они проспали нападение крупного хищника. Медведя, к примеру.

— Офигеть, — присвистывает Тачибана. — А кто кричал?

Кричал, оказывается, Рюгазаки. Он сидит на мшистом камне, бледный и встрепанный, и над его губой виден проступивший пот.

— Ты как, Рей-чан?! — Хазуки скачет рядом, тоже взъерошенный и испуганный. — Ты не ранен?

Тот отрицательно мотает головой. Соске, Рин и Тачибана не сговариваясь бросаются к ним. Трава колет босые ноги, но замечает это Соске только когда наступает на камень и едва не подворачивает ногу.

— Кто-нибудь что-нибудь слышал? — спрашивает Рин. Все молчат, хотя у Соске в голове не укладывается, как можно было проспать это побоище. 

— Отличное место для отдыха, ничего не скажешь, — подводит итог Соске. — Рин, а ты точно уверен, что это райское местечко было в списке, где надо побывать, а не наоборот?

— Уверен! Я же даже видео смотрел!

— Тогда, может, мы куда-то не туда свернули по пути? Что за зверюга тут прошлась? И вообще, хоть кто-нибудь смотрел, что за животные обитают в этих горах?

— Был бы кто-то крупный, мы бы услышали, — подает голос Рюгазаки. 

— Вряд ли это были полевые мыши, — устало вздыхает Рин и усаживается на траву, выбрав местечко почище. — Блин, вот же гадство.

Тачибана растерянно оглядывается по сторонам и тихо спрашивает: 

— А Хару где?

Они снова дружной толпой бросаются к палатке, но Нанасе там, конечно, нет.

— Твою мать, — стонет Рин. — Ну, мог же Хару просто отлить пойти?

— Мог, — соглашается Тачибана, бледнея с каждой секундой все больше и сравниваясь по цвету с Рюгазаки. — Давайте пока что наведем тут порядок. Заодно и посмотрим, что у нас съедобного осталось.

— А если оно вернется? — хриплым шепотом спрашивает Хазуки.

— Что ты предлагаешь, Нагиса, — уточняет Тачибана. Он начинает разбирать разодранный рюкзак, осторожно выуживая вещи из дыры и раскладывая по двум кучкам — целое и испорченное. — Плохо, в этом рюкзаке был еще пластиковый контейнер.

Он двумя пальцами вытягивает заляпанные жиром полотенце и теплый свитер. 

Раздается резкий крик птицы. Рюгазаки оглядывается по сторонам, прижимая к груди свои вещи, да и все остальные тоже настораживаются. Сразу слышатся подозрительный хруст из чащи справа и громкое сопение, кажется, что кто-то ломает деревья вдалеке.

— Надо собираться и уходить, — выдыхает Нагиса. Соске с ним в кои-то веки согласен.

— Никуда без Хару мы не пойдем, — отрезает Рин. — Да что с вами? Этот зверь был тут ночью, вряд ли он вернется днем. Сейчас надо подождать, пока вернется Хару, а потом уже смываться. Или вы хотите бросить его в лесу?

Точно, Нанасе. Соске хмурится и стискивает кулаки. Куда испарился этот ненормальный, он не знает, но тот почему-то очень невовремя решил прогуляться.

За разбором вещей время пролетает незаметно. Они сваливают те испорченные вещи, которые могут гореть, на кострище и поджигают. Остальное собирают в пару чудом уцелевших полиэтиленовых мешков. 

— Из еды у нас остались только крекеры, которые были в жестяной баночке, и один энергетический батончик, — со вздохом говорит Тачибана, проведя ревизию в уцелевших вещах. — Есть еще бутылка воды и банка газировки, кроме той, открытой. — Он все еще выглядит бледным и часто оглядывается, замирает, прислушиваясь к окружающему лесу — ждет возвращения Нанасе. — Сколько уже прошло? — он не спрашивает ни у кого конкретно и закусывает губу. — Я пойду поищу. Вряд ли Хару стал бы уходить далеко в лес, может, ему помощь нужна.

— Погоди, — Рин хватает его за плечо. — Вместе пойдем.

Он смотрит на Соске, и тот утвердительно кивает. Хазуки и Рюгазаки — тоже.

— Расходимся в разные стороны, только постарайтесь не потеряться, не отходите далеко.

Они расходятся, и сразу со всех сторон раздается нестройное:

— Хару-ча-а-ан, ты где-е? — Это Хазуки.

— Харука-семпай?

— Хару-у — голоса Рина и Тачибаны почти сливаются в один, и не отличить, кто из них где.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Соске бездумно идет в сторону. Кричать он не собирается, но внимательно осматривает кусты и камни, вдруг Нанасе валяется где-нибудь рядом. Проходит минут десять, когда слышится очередной истеричный вопль:

— А-а-а-а!

Соске бросется на крик, огибает выступающие корни и камни. Крик затихает, и теперь слышно отчаянное:

— Ребята, сюда, скорее!

— Нагиса, что случилось?

— Вы должны это видеть!

Перед глазами Соске мелькают картинки, одна другой страшнее. И когда он, наконец, выбегает к толпящимся вокруг Хазуки ребятам, сердце в груди колотится так, словно сейчас выпрыгнет.

— Что случилось?

Хазуки шумно сглатывает:

— Это следы. Почти как человеческие, только маленькие. Как будто тут ребенок прошел. Откуда тут ребенку взяться?! Тут же только лес и горы...

Соске внимательно смотрит на землю, Рин тоже старательно изучает отпечатки, оставленные на влажной, лишенной листвы земле. 

— Очень когтистый ребенок. Не по годам, — мертвенным голосом подмечает Тачибана, указывая рукой на камень, с которого целым пластом содран мох. — Господи, Хару...

— Так, спокойно, — говорит Рин. — Нам просто надо идти по следам. На месте разберемся.

— Вот так просто, Рин-чан?! А если этот нас... когтями... того...

— Мы же в лесу, — подает голос Соске. — Возьми любую палку — вот тебе и оружие от когтистых детей. Я очень сомневаюсь, что это и в самом деле что-то опасное. Может, барсук какой, или кто тут водится.

— Медведь... — тихий голос Рюгазаки едва слышен. — Медведи тут водятся, я читал.

— Но это явно не медвежьи следы! — возражает Соске.

— Зато когти похожи.

— Тихо! — Рин, кажется, начинает злиться. Он нервничает и теребит пальцами рукав спортивной куртки. — Никаких медведей тут нет, сейчас мы быстро и аккуратно идем по следам, находим Хару и сматываемся отсюда. Поднимайтесь.

Тачибана хлопает его по плечу, и Соске кажется, что это было "спасибо", только без слов.

Следы теряются через пару метров, но Соске, да и остальные тоже, уже подмечают местами ободранный дерн, снятый кусочек мха и поцарапанную кору на корнях. Позади негромко переговариваются Хазуки и Рюгазаки, но Соске не прислушивается. Когда Тачибана, идущий впереди, резко останавливается, Соске не понимает, почему. И только прислушавшись, он слышит стук и плеск.

— Что это? 

— Вода...

— Наверное, Харука-семпай там! — шепотом говорит Рюгазаки. — Давайте заберем его и пойдем уже домой.

— Стойте! — шипит Хазуки. — Это же... это же... А вы знаете, что азуки-арай выглядит как невысокий старичок, и его легко спутать с ребенком. И еще у него есть когти, большие, и длинные зубы. А если это он забрал Хару-чана! Что делать?! Говорил я вчера, а вы не верили!

— Нагиса-кун, что ты такое говоришь!

— Ну все, хватит, — Соске бьет кулаком по стволу дерева. На Тачибане уже лица нет, того и гляди в обморок рухнет. — Ахинею какую-то несете. Это просто родник, текущий с гор. И возможно, Нанасе там. Если вы не идете, то я сам притащу его за шиворот.

Он решительно идет вперед, на плеск воды, и едва не летит вниз с влажных мшистых камней. Впереди не родник, а узкий горный ручей, который весной, наверное, становится бурным широким потоком. Соске оглядывается по сторонам, но Нанасе не видать. Соске оборачивается, пожимает плечами.

— Ни любителя бобов, ни Нанасе, — говорит он. Тачибана становится рядом, с болезненно усталым лицом он осматривает округу, словно может разглядеть своего ненаглядного Хару, упавшего меж камней. — Крепче держись, скользко. — Соске осторожно спускается вниз, к Рину, через пару минут Тачибана присоединяется к ним.

— Что теперь? — спрашивает он.

— Вернемся в лагерь, — предлагает Рин. — Может, Хару уже там и не понимает теперь, куда мы все делись.

***

В лагере пусто, и Тачибана с отсутствующим видом усаживается на камень. 

— Уже почти полдень, через пять часов нам надо быть внизу, Сасабе-сан за нами приедет. — Рюгазаки поправляет очки одной рукой, словно хочет прикрыть глаза. 

— Ага, надо Хару отыскать сначала.

— Я предлагаю сделать так, — Тачибана трет нижнюю губу большим пальцем. — Если до четырех мы не находим Хару, то вы спускаетесь вниз и приводите помощь, а я остаюсь тут и продолжаю поиски.

— Конечно, — с сарказмом говорит Рин. — А потом мы возвращаемся с помощью, а тебя нет. И будет у нас двое пропавших. Нет уж, я тоже остаюсь. 

— И я, — говорит Соске. 

— Жалко, мобильники тут не ловят. — Нагиса достает свой, встает на камень и поднимает его повыше. — Сети все равно нет.

— А я даже и не брал телефон, — тихо говорит Тачибана. — Слушайте, а если Нагиса и Рей пойдут вниз сейчас? Там наверняка есть связь, если позвонить Сасабе-сану или даже в полицию, службу спасения. Они должны нам помочь, потому что чем раньше начнутся поиски, тем лучше.

— Макото, я все равно не верю, что с Хару что-то случилось. Скорее всего, мы рядом ходим. Попробуем отыскать его сами, а потом уже будем бить тревогу.

— Ладно, — в голосе Тачибаны звучит сомнение. — Но если не находим его до трех, Нагиса и Рей идут вниз раньше.

— Так, с чего начнем? — Рин снова становится деловитым, и Соске чувствует некоторую уверенность. Вот с ним всегда так. — Блядь, да как же я карту умудрился забыть?! — он хлопает себя по лбу. — Вот же идиот! С картой проще ориентироваться, хотя бы отмечать места, где мы уже искали...

— Рин-сан, тебе карта нужна? У меня есть, — Рюгазаки так радостно бросается к своему рюкзаку, будто стоит ему достать карту, как Нанасе появится как по мановению волшебной палочки. Но Рин прав — с картой как-то спокойнее.

— Рей, а почему ты не достал ее, когда мы только собрались искать? — спрашивает Тачибана. 

— Не знал, что у вас нет, — сконфуженно отвечает тот. — Вот.

И протягивает сложенный прямоугольник лощенной бумаги.

— Э-э-это что? — с присвистом выдыхает Рин. Карта — огромная, на ней видны перемены рельефа, дороги, озера и речушки, села и деревни... От количества информации рябит в глазах.

— Карта местности, — Рюгазаки поправляет очки. — Топографическая. У меня дедушка геолог. Вот я и прихватил ее, на всякий случай.

— Да уж, как теперь определить, где тут мы.

Рин и Тачибана принимаются возить по линиям пальцами, а Соске вдруг понимает, что хочет пить. И есть, с утра они не завтракали, а потом и забыли. 

— Слушайте, у нас же есть бутылка воды?

— Угу, — говорит Рин, не отрываясь от карты. — Только ее мало.

— Если сейчас выпьем, то можно будет сходить к роднику, — предлагает Соске. — Как раз будет, в чем принести. 

— О, точно. 

Рюгазаки разливает воду по стаканам и бережно закручивает пустую бутылку крышкой. 

— Идем, Нагиса-кун, прогуляемся до родника. 

Хазуки ворчит, что так они попадутся в лапы азуки-араи, но покорно следует за Рюгазаки. И то хорошо, хоть шума меньше. Соске смотрит на разноцветную жестянку с печеньем и ощущает себя первобытным человеком, который вынужден сам добывать себе пропитание. А они на природе всего лишь второй день. В желудке громко урчит.

— Вроде разобрались, — Рин трет глаза, — мы тут. — Он тычет пальцем в карту, и Соске не может понять, чем она отличается от еще примерно десяти сантиметров похожего рельефа. — Вот здесь есть небольшой водоем, видишь? Думаю, начать поиски стоит оттуда. Я говорил о нем, Хару запомнил, наверное. Не удивлюсь, если он даже и не думал, что мы можем искать его...

В словах Рина Соске видит множество несостыковок. Ну мало ли, что там любит Нанасе, он мог вообще пойти в противоположную сторону. Тут ему впервые приходит в голову мысль: а что, если Нанасе просто спустился вниз? Ну, побродил между деревьев, не смог найти лагерь, наткнулся на тропинку вниз. Сам бы он так и поступил, понимая, что уж там-то его найдут точно.

Когда он говорит об этом, Рин пожимает плечами. 

— Вот если не найдем Хару у воды, там подумаем. Так, теперь еще надо разобраться, в какую сторону идти...

— Интересно, а компас Рей с собой не прихватил? — спрашивает Тачибана. И тут Соске с удивлением понимает, что сегодня ни разу не видел, как тот улыбается. — Ждем ребят и идем к воде.

— Может, определить по солнцу? — хмурится Рин. — Определяют же стороны света по солнцу.

— Да, можно, — едко говорит Соске. Его, честно говоря, порядком заколебала вся эта история. Сначала она казалась забавной, вечером, когда к ним в палатку присоседился Тачибана — не очень, а потом Нанасе умудрился испариться в неизвестном направлении, и вместо отдыха на природе и веселья они всей толпой носятся по горам. А Хазуки при каждом удобном случае напоминает про маленького демона, моющего бобы. — Солнце встает на востоке, садится за западе. Только сейчас у нас полдень. Вряд ли получится определить.

Соске уже кажется, что он и сам слышит стук бобов, и ему мерещатся страшные рыльца между деревьев.

— Соске? — Рин вопросительно приподнимает брови.

— Ничего. Стороны света определяют по растущему мху. Он растет на той стороне дерева, которая на север обращена. — Он и сам не понимает, откуда знает это. Наверное, от злости вспоминается.

Рюгазаки и Хазуки возвращаются минут через десять. Они уже, похоже, и думать забыли, что полчаса назад были чуть ли не до смерти напуганы следами на влажной почве. Идут словно с прогулки — веселые и довольные, и Соске злится еще сильнее. Тачибана тоже, кажется, приободрился, даже выглядит не таким подавленным, как раньше. Словно и вправду верит, что они найдут Нанасе у пруда.

А если не найдут? Он думает об этом с ужасом. Как бы Нанасе его ни раздражал своим поведением и вечно постной физиономией, Соске понимает, что волнуется. Вот так просто исчезнуть посреди леса — это голову открутить надо, но вдруг с Нанасе все-таки что-то случилось?

Они быстро идут по лесу, и Рин изредка останавливается, сверяется с картой. Что он там может понять, Соске не знает, но, видимо, это добавляет ему, да и остальным, уверенности.

К пруду они выходят как-то неожиданно. Вот впереди еще только стоит стена деревьев, и сразу перед взглядом открывается зеленоватая зеркальная гладь. Пруд небольшой, метров десять в ширину, и у самого бережка, поросшего зеленой травкой, на воде лежат крупные желтые цветы. 

— Красота какая, — выдыхает Хазуки, и Соске второй раз за день с ним согласен.

Внезапный плеск воды заставляет всех вздрогнуть. По воде идет рябь, цветы на здоровенных листьях теперь кажутся живыми. Слышится отчетливый треск.

— Мама, — Рюгазаки громко сглатывает. — Это все-таки азуки-араи. Бежим, — шепчет он, но не может двинуться с места. 

— Смотрите! — Тачибана указывает на кучку разноцветных тряпок на противоположном берегу. — Может, это вещи Хару.

— Съели, — жалобно всхлипывает Хазуки, — и даже косточек не оставили.

Тачибана не раздеваясь бросается в воду. Кажется, глубины в пруду особой быть не должно, но через пару шагов Тачибана исчезает под водой с головой. 

— Мако-чан!

— Тьфу, идиоты, — Рин стаскивает с себя одежду, остается в футболке и трусах и ныряет следом. 

— Рин-сан, ты куда?!

Рюгазаки и Хазуки раздеваются следом, и Соске очень хочется побиться головой о ствол дерева или открыть глаза и понять, что он дома, в своей постели. А не носится по горам с этими ненормальными из Иватоби. Вон, даже Рин с ума сошел.

— Стоять, — говорит он, — оставайтесь на берегу. Вы там по дну ползать паровозиком собрались? Пруд же крошечный

Он пристально вглядывается в воду, пытаясь рассмотреть фигуры Рина и Тачибаны. Те выныривают через пару секунд, отфыркиваются и снова ныряют. 

— Харука-семпай же не мог утонуть? — тихо спрашивает Рюгазаки.

— Конечно не мог, — устало говорит Соске, — хрен его утопишь.

Когда Тачибана и Рин выбираются на берег тяжело дыша, Соске думает, что если с Нанасе все хорошо, он сам его прибьет. Свернет шею своими руками, чтобы в следующий раз неповадно было. Соске не верит во всяких там любителей бобов, и раз одежда Нанасе на берегу, а его хладный труп не плавает в пруду, то он где-то рядом.

— А-а-а-а! — Соске думает, что он уже так привык к воплям, что на четвертый раз даже не вздрогнет. — Хару-чан! 

— О, ребята, и вы здесь, — слева раздается знакомый голос. — А я уже собирался вас искать. 

Соске сжимает кулаки, пытаясь справиться с собой и не зарядить Нанасе по морде сразу. Пусть хоть оправдается.

— Прибью! — вдруг орет Рин и со всей дури бьет Нанасе кулаком по лицу.

Соске думает, что, возможно, удивленная морда Нанасе и Рин, который лупит его, смогут сделать этот гадкий день чуточку лучше.

***

— Хару-чан, тут такое было! — взахлеб рассказывает Хазуки, пока Тачибана прикладывает к синяку Нанасе влажный кусок своей рубашки. — В нашем лагере все кувырком, вещи испорчены, еды нет. Ты тоже пропал. Мы пока тебя искали, наткнулись на следы азуки-араи. И шли по ним до родника, а потом мы уже подумали, что он тебя утащил. Ну, ладно, это я подумал. Пока Рин-чан и Мако-чан разбирались с картой, мы с Рей-чаном ходили к роднику, и я даже видел азуки-араи. Ну правда же, правда?!

— Все ты выдумываешь, Нагиса-кун, — обрывает Рюгазаки. — Там было какое-то животное. Мелкое и пушистое.

— Ай, — ойкает Нанасе и отбирает у Тачибаны кусок ткани. — Макото, я сам. Кажется, я знаю, кого вы видели. Только не шумите. 

— Да что ты! — рычит Рин. — И знать не хочу!

— Рин, идем, я покажу тебе то, чего ты еще точно не видел. — Это звучит как-то странно, словно какие-то заклинание. Соске понимает, что все вокруг меняются в лице, даже шумный Нагиса умолкает. 

Нанасе идет к противоположному берегу, и все, словно зомби, идут за ним. Соске качает головой и идет следом — не оставлять же, ищи их потом. Нанасе подбирает свои вещи и идет в лес, прикладывает палец к губам. Соске постоянно оглядывается, стараясь не потерять направление, откуда они пришли. Похоже, только он помнит, что им еще надо вернуться. 

Нанасе останавливается у здоровенного дерева, манит пальцем, показывая на темное отверстие дупла. Рин хмурится и заглядывает в него первым. Когда он отходит от дерева, на губах его играет совершенно идиотская улыбка. Тачибана, Хазуки и Рюгазаки в точности повторяют его действия. 

Когда подходит очередь Соске, он закатывает глаза, но все же заглядывает в темное отверстие. Оттуда слышатся сопение и причмокивание, Соске щурится и понимает: в дупле спят какие-то зверьки. Он успевает разглядеть несколько полосатых хвостов, рыжую спинку и блестящие глазки-бусинки. А еще он понимает, что на самом дне он видит свой шерстяной свитер, на котором все семейство енотов — енотов?! — спит.

Соске отступает от дерева и оборачивается к остальным. Нанасе молча указывает в сторону кустов, где Соске может разглядеть еще пару темных блестящих глаз. Кажется, этот енот тащит еще какую-то вещь из тех, что плохо лежала в их лагере. Вроде, у Рина была рубашка в сине-красную клетку. 

Губы сами собой расплываются в дебильной улыбке.

Заразное безумство Иватоби, кажется, перекинулось и на него.

***

— Я заметил его рядом, — рассказывает Нанасе по пути назад. — Не знаю, как это случилось, но еноту лапу между камнями защемило. Он так верещал, что я думал, от испуга умрет. Когда я его освободил, он бросился удирать, а я за ним пошел. Он прихрамывал, — вдруг пояснил Нанасе, и Соске заметил укоризненный взгляд Тачибаны. — Вдруг бы он опять попал лапой в расселину.

— Ладно уж, — примирительно говорит Рин. — Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается. Семья енотов довольна нашими уютными вещами и, думаю, теперь будет долго питаться нашей едой, а мы довольны тем, что это всего лишь еноты, а не азуки-араи. Ну, и Хару нашелся. Тоже хорошо.

Пока Нанасе и Хазуки собирают вещи, Тачибана помогает Соске сложить палатки. 

— О, глядите! — Он выуживает из той палатки, где спали они втроем, две банки консервированных ананасов. — У нас даже остался десерт. Хару, держи.

— Вот, я точно знал, что не мог забыть их дома. На ужин, значит, скумбрия с ананасами.

Почему-то это звучит как приглашение, и Рин, взглянув на Соске, говорит:

— На нас, надеюсь, по кусочку найдется.

Нанасе пожимает плечами и кивает. Соске тоже пожимает плечами и отворачивается.

— Вот и решили. Отлично.

Соске все еще не понимает, почему все вокруг носятся с ним, как с сокровищем, но уже готов признать, что не такой уж он и плохой. Вон, енота сегодня спас. А может, даже целое семейство.

***

— О-о-о, ребята, что это с вами? — спрашивает Сасабе, едва только видит их. Он тычет пальцем в свою скулу, и Соске смотрит в зеркало заднего вида: у него на щеке здоровенный синяк, почти как у Нанасе. Рин сегодня умудряется отличиться дважды. Соске тихо стонет. — Гору не поделили?

— Ой, я вам сейчас такое расскажу, — начинает взахлеб Хазуки. — А вы знаете, что часто на отмелях горных потоков можно услышать странный звук. Будто кто-то стучит или...

Соске прикрывает глаза и удобнее устраивается на сидении. Кажется, дорога домой будет долгой.


End file.
